Bryan Blaze
''If it's true that i'm Lucifer...then i guess i have to keep to live as long as i can to keep this evil away. From now on....my name will be Bryan Blaze... ''-Bryan Blaze. '' Bryan Blaze was a 16 years old chacter. He was played by Bryanp13 Aka BryanBlaze13. Bryan always calls all his chacters Bryan Blaze and resemble them on himself. Bryan was able to summon weapons he stored into a alternate demension and controlled the element fire. Appearance and Personality Bryan was had dark blonde hair and green flaming eyes. When he was in the mafia he was cocky, bossy and had a short temper, but when he found out that he was the recreation of Lucifer he left the mafia and became a really nice and caring person. Story When Bryan was a kid his parents sold his soul to Lucifer in exchange for eternal life, but he tricked them and turned them into ghosts. Lucifer then dumped Bryan's lifeless body into a alley and he was found by two nuns. When they took him with them and tryed to go into a church Bryan screamed in pain and went out of control. The nun's didin't knew what to and left Bryan at a orphanage. In the orphanage he did nothing else, but to just stare infront of him. One day a girl came to him and started talking to him. At first Bryan just ignored her, but advantully he started talking to her. One day she asked why he didin't played with the other kids in the ignored and Bryan said it's because they say i don't have a soul. She said that if that was true she would give half of hers to him and it really happend, but both didin't knew. The few years after that Bryan became a really nice person and befriended everyone in the orphange, but one day.... the demons rebelde against Lucifer and managed to kill him. Lucifer was able to save his own soul and needed to find a body to transport it into. He quikly noticed Bryan, but saw he saw he got half a soul. Lucifer then attached his soul to Bryan's to make a complete soul, but Lucifer wasn't able to take over Bryan. He then realised he needed to dump the girl's soul so he deccided to kill her. He waited a month until Bryan and the girl got into a fight and Bryan was sad. Bryan's soul grew weak so Lucifer was able to take over Bryan. He walked to the girl and the girl was just about to apoligise, but Lucifer made Bryan grab a knife and stab her. The girl died and Lucifer thought he was now able to take over Bryan, but the soul of the girl developed in Bryan's own soul after so many years. Bryan gained control back and saw what happend. Bryan was in rage and confussion and Bryan's soul grew stronger and stronger until Lucifer's soul was turned into a little piece. Bryan flet and kept running from the cops for alot of years, but one day he got ambushed. He tried to escape despertly and jumped of a cliff. He hitted his head on the way down and lost his memories. The only thing he could remember was that he killed a girl that was really importent to him and he promised himself that he would never hurt a girl again and would protect any girl he could. Bryan first started as a guy with amnesia. He ''' '''met Julie and teased her until she trew a knife. He took the knife with him for keepsake and left. He suddendly got arrested by police officers for no reason and escaped by using Julie's knife. He jumped of a cliff and again got amnesia. He was the aproached by some mafia members and they said that they needed a leader and that person was Bryan. Bryan started a street war, but it quikly stopped when Amy reminded Bryan of Julie. Bryan then got attacked by a angel and almost got killed, but he managed to make her sleep and took care of her. One of his mafia members shot the girl and reveald it was just a illusion to trick Bryan into regaining his humanity. The mafia member then shot Bryan, but Bryan dodged the bullet and made the mansion explode. Bryan then joined Amy and Kyle's group and helped putting out the flames in the forest. After that he went to Kyle's home, but quily left for a stroll. He saw a wounded stray dog and after he healed the dog he called him King and took King with him. He then sended some dark power and went after it. He saw that Julie was in danger and he protected her, but the dark energy that came from the reaper gave Lucifer once again the chance to take over Bryan. A angel girl called Aeris came and tryed to stop Bryan from turning into Lucifer again. When she realised there was no other way, she putted a seal on Bryan to lock Lucifer away. she fainted after that and Bryan took her to Kyle's house. He left her sleeping on the couch and went for a stroll, but got ambushed by demons. He realised he wasn't able to use his powers anymore and grabbed a bat to attack the demons. After that was done he went back to Kyle's house and saw that Aeris was awake. They said goodbye and Bryan was sad since he doesn't like goodbyes. Bryan went to school after that day and got in alot of fights with demons. He saw Aeris there again and Bryan figured out how the seal worked. Musical Themes Bryan's theme when he's in his normal form is: Dream chasers. It plays mostly when Bryan has a flashback of his past life or when he's in a epic battle. When Bryan is in his demon form his theme changed to: Gurada. It plays mostly when he fights in his demon form. Gallery Trivia * He still has the knife he took as keepsake of Julie. * He's the opposite of Kyle in powers since his powers are fire and Kyle's is Ice.